


Early

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale goes into labor, but it is much too early.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I know I write this a lot, but I like it. I also am quite aware that I wrote a stress fic yesterday. However, my girlfriend asked me to write this because her mom had a c-section this morning and that baby wasn't supposed to be born until March. She asked me to write the husbands having their own premie, so I did.

Aziraphale panicked as he hit redial. It wasn’t like Crowley to not answer his phone. Aziraphale held the phone up to his ear. 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up, you stupid snake,” Aziraphale murmured. “I wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important.” 

“Aziraphale? What’s wrong?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief, or rather as much relief as he could feel at the current second. 

“When can you get home, I need you here,” Aziraphale said.  _ It’s much too early. It is very much too early for this. _ He placed his hand on his stomach to try another miracle to keep the child where they were supposed to be. This earned him a wave of nausea, as his last attempts had, alerting him that it wasn’t going to be working this time either. 

“Aziraphale, you’re freaking me out, what the matter?” Crowley said, panic rising in his voice. 

“I’m fairly certain that my water has broken,” Aziraphale said. “Which has been confirmed with the start of some contractions. Can you please just come home now.” 

“I’m on my way,” Crowley said. “You’ve tried a miracle?”

“Do you think I’m stupid? Of course I’ve tried a miracle.” Tears burned at Aziraphale’s eyes. He knew that anymore, a lot of premature babies were able to be ok. But that was  _ with  _ the help of modern medicine. He didn’t want the help of modern medicine with his child. He didn’t know how they were to be. He didn’t know if they’d come out with wings or a halo or glowing or anything else that would be different from what a human doctor would be expecting. 

Not that he’d expected to need modern medicine. He’d thought that the baby would come when they were supposed to and be alright that way. People used to give birth at home for a long time before hospitals were even invented and humanity had turned out just fine. He never could have guessed that the baby would be coming two months early. 

“I’m sorry, no I don’t,” Crowley said. “I’m just scared.” 

“Me too,” Aziraphale said. 

“I’m here now, don’t worry, I’m here.” Aziraphale heard the front door open and Crowley’s footsteps rushing to their bedroom. He heard the phone click off just as Crowley opened the door. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said as he rushed across the room into Crowley’s arms. Crowley held on to the angel tightly as his knees gave out. “They’re much too early and babies born this early are usually ok but those babies are born in a hospital and we can’t have that for obvious reasons and-”

“Shhh,” Crowley said. He placed a kiss on the angel’s temple as a way to try and soothe him. “It will be alright. Our little one is something other than human. I’m sure they will be fine.” He eased Aziraphale to the floor and began running his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale nuzzled into Crowley’s shoulder. His breath caught and he clung to Crowley as another contraction hit. 

“What time is it?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley pulled out his phone, remembering that it was important to keep track of the time between contractions. 

“Three thirty-two,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“They’re getting closer,” the angel murmured. Crowley nodded. 

“They tend to do that before a baby is born.” He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach.”

Crowley was trying to keep his cool for Aziraphale’s sake. It wouldn’t do either of them any good for him to lose his cool as well. Aziraphale was already doing enough external freaking out for both of them. But the baby was still early, and Crowley didn’t like the look of that. There seemed to be nothing either of them could do to prevent the baby from coming now, even though that is the last thing that they currently wanted. Sure they were excited to meet their baby, but that didn’t mean that they wanted to have them early enough to risk them. 

“Crowley, what if they don’t make it?” Aziraphale whispered. Aziraphale placed his hands on his stomach. “We’ve- They’ve-” Aziraphale shook his head and blinked away tears. Crowley took a deep breath. 

“I’m sure they’ll be ok,” Crowley said, wishing to ease Aziraphale’s anxiety, though he had the same feeling. 

He’d never seen himself as possibly becoming a father. That was until Aziraphale came to him and announced that he was expecting. It took some getting used to, but he came around rather quickly to the little one. Now he couldn’t imagine not having them around, even though they hadn’t even been born yet. 

Crowley reached over and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. He squeezed it three times. Aziraphale did the same back. It was their little signal. Aziraphale nodded. 

“Right, yes,” Aziraphale took in a shaky breath. “Right, of course they’ll be ok. I’m an angel. Supernatural and all that. Of course.” 

“Do you mind if I try a miracle? Perhaps it wasn’t working for you because you’re trying to stop your own corporation from doing something.” 

“You’re welcome to it,” Aziraphale said. “But I’m not sure that it would be of any help.” Crowley closed his eyes and placed his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. He put everything into the miracle that he could. Anything to keep the baby there for even just a few more weeks. When he opened his eyes again, Aziraphale had gone pale, as Crowley noticed that he did when he was getting nauseous. Aziraphale shook his head as it faded. “I guess not.” 

“It’s alright. We’ll ride this out together.” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand as another contraction took hold.

***

“Never again!” Aziraphale said. “Never again this is too-” he was cut off with another round of pushing. Crowley counted the seconds out loud for the angel to hear. “If you stick your dick anywhere near me again I will chop it off!” 

“Shhhh Aziraphale, just breathe,” Crowley said. “You can worry about chopping my dick off later. They’re getting close. They’re so close now. I just know it. Just a little bit longer ok?” 

“Don’t you coach me on this-” Aziraphale’s face twisted and Crowley counted again. 

“You’re doing so good my love!” Crowley cooed. “Look at you, my strong angel! Bringing our beautiful child into the world!” He stepped around to the other side of the bed so he could actually see the progress. “They’re so close!” Crowley said. “They should be here in a few minutes, then you’ll be all done. Forever. They can be an only child. Just breathe for me, ok?” 

“Just shut up!” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded. He didn’t want to antagonize the angel any more than he already had. He was, after all, the reason that Aziraphale had gotten to this state in the first place. Aziraphale started pushing again and Crowley counted the seconds. This time, part of the baby’s head came out. 

“Look at that, just a little bit further. They’re starting to come out.” 

“They don’t call it the ring of fire for nothing,” Aziraphale said. 

“I’ll take your word on it,” Crowley said. Aziraphale began pushing again. Crowley counted as he reached to grab the baby. “We have ourselves a little girl!” Crowley announced as he cleared her mouth and nose. 

She didn’t cry. 

  
  
  


“What’s wrong with her?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley placed her on Azirpahale’s chest. Aziraphale looked up to Crowley. “What’s wrong? I need-” As soon as Crowley took his hands off of her, she let off the loudest, shrillest cry that they thought possible. Aziraphale sighed in relief and let the tears fall. “She’s ok.” He nodded to himself. “She’s ok.” 

“Just as I knew she would be,” Crowley said. He squatted down beside the angel so he could get a good look at his daughter for the first time. He picked some of the goo out of her ear and smiled. Even all covered in whatever she was covered in, she was perfect. 

Throughout the first night, neither one of them slept. They were both too terrified that something would happen to her while they were sleeping to allow themselves to have that. But she was just fine when morning came. It seemed that she would be perfectly fine for the time being, which was everything they could have asked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
